


At Last

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wedding, anxiety like attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex can't help but worry. It's what he does. Luckily, he's got the best friend in the world to help him get past the anxiety and to the main event.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> per your prompt post, how ‘bout the set of 8/42/61/(71 or 82)? I’m sure nothing horrible could happen.
> 
> 8 “This isn’t what I wanted.”  
> 42 “Why are you shaking?”  
> 61 “I told you not to fall in love with me.”  
> 71 “I’ve got you.”  
> ————————————————————
> 
> Tw: anxiety like attack, it does not last long.

“Chris.” Dex’s voice wavered and he blindly felt behind him for something to hold onto.

Chowder was at his side in seconds. “Dex? Why are you shaking?” His voice was worried, but it sounded far away.

“This isn’t what I wanted.” Dex grabbed his hand and held tightly. “Not today.”

“Oh shit. Are you having a panic attack?” Chowder carefully guided him into a chair and then pressed Dex’s hand to his own chest. “Breathe with me ok? In two three, hold two three, out two three.”

Dex tried to focus on his words and follow along, but it was hard, so hard to keep from gulping for air. “He’s not going to be there. Why would he even show up? Or he’ll see me and realize what a mistake he’s making and run.”

Chowder knelt carefully in front of him and took Dex’s face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Eyes that were fierce and brooked no opposition, goalie eyes, met his and Chowder spoke slowly and determined. “He is going to be there. I already checked on him and he is as happy about this as you are. You are going to go out there and meet him in the middle and you are going to hold his hand and you are going to be happy.”

“But-”

“No. No buts but hockey butts. Now move yours.” Chowder stood and pulled Dex up out of the chair. “Come on. I’ve got you.”

Dex allowed himself to be pulled up and allowed Chowder to clean his face off and adjust his tie.

“Ok. Now, let’s go out there and get your man,” Chowder said, the cheerful tone back in his voice.

Chowder opened the door and they stepped out and onto the path of the arena. Dex ignored the gathered faces and focused straight ahead, trembling slightly again. Once Nursey stepped out opposite him, he felt himself relax marginally.

* * *

“I told you not to fall in love with me.” Dex held Nursey’s gaze, a fire in his own. “Years ago.”

“You did.” Nursey smiled, a small twitch of his lips. “But only because you’re ornery.”

“Or maybe because I knew that you’re so passive aggressive that you’d fall in love just to spite me.” Dex’s lips twitched back and he tightened his grip.

“Damn, and here I thought that was my scheme all along.” Nursey tightened his grip in return, pulling Dex in close.

Chowder’s voice rang out around them, forcing them to pause their discussion. “As the best man, it’s my pleasure to present the new couple! And now the first dance.”

The lights dimmed around the room as the first notes of “At Last” rang out to be joined with Etta James’ sweet voice. A spotlight highlighted Nursey’s hair and cheeks and Dex felt weak in the knees. Luckily, Nursey was holding him tight around the waist and he recovered to move with Nursey in the dance.

“And you are mine, at last.” Dex smiled at his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> They used the “arena style” weddings set up with an aisle on each side for them to enter via and family and friends on each side.
> 
> Chowder is simultaneously best man for both of them.


End file.
